Clawdeen Wolf's Ghoul Sports notebook
Monster Rules * The field is coffin shaped rather than diamond shaped. * Because the field is narrower at the bottom than at the top, there are three infielders and four outfielders. * Bats are made from unbreakable dragon bone. * Originally balls are made from the shells of hatched roc eggs and chimera scales. The balls were expensive, since gathering the materials was... difficult. They were then rubbed with mud from the banks of the River Styx creating a "dead ball" that didn't fly as far and was easily retrievable. Modern balls are made from synthetic materials. Beast Memory My beast game ever? You might be surprised, but it didn't come from what I did at the plate. Yeah, mansters dig the long ball, but being a werewolf I love to chase things, and when I'm in centerfield, the things I love chasing most are balls hit in the air. I get a bigger thrill from making a great defensive play than from getting a hit. We were playing a vampire team, and their bats were red hot. They scored five runs in the first inning and two in the second, but we were able to claw our way back into the game and eventually took a one run lead going into the last inning. We got two quick outs, but they managed to get runners on second and third with their best hitter coming to the plate. I was playing in shallow center hoping that on a ground ball up the middle I would have a chance to throw the winning run out at the plate. Only the batter hit a high drive that was going to be way over my head. I turned around and just started sprinting in the direction I thought the ball was going to land. I took a quick peak over my shoulder and knew I only had one play, so I completely laid out. I hit so hard that it knocked my bubble gum and my breath out of me. But I caught the ball. It's still my favorite play of all time. The Monster High Gory Gazette CLAWDEEN WINS GAME WITH MONSTER HOMERUN One opposing coach has said he'd rather have a staring contest with Medusa than see Clawdeen Wolf and her ever-present bubble waiting in the on deck circle. "If you pitch to her, she's going to hit it hard... somewhere; if you walk her, you might as well send her on to second base, because she's just going to steal it anyway." Last night, however, Clawdeen was mired in a 0-3 "slump" including a strikeout. "Their pitcher had a scary good fastball, but her change up completely burst my bubble on that strike out. It was a great pitch, and I was way out in front of it, but she probably shouldn't have laughed at me after I whiffed, since I didn't really need the extra monstervation after already going o-fer to that point in the game." Clawdeen would get the opportunity to have the last laugh when she came up to bat with two outs, and the bases loaded in the bottom of the last inning. "We were down by one, so I knew they weren't going to walk me," said Clawdeen between blowing an enormous bubble, "she threw two quick fastballs by me, and I knew she was going to come back with that change up, so I just kept my hands back and waited on it." Clawdeen got the pitch she was looking for and crushed it deep over the centerfield wall. "I really wanted to stick my tongue out at her after I belted that pitch, but I just put my head down and trotted around the bases." A class act by a player in a class by herself. Practice Schedule :MONDAY - Conditioning/Weight Training :TUESDAY - Fielding Drills :WEDNESDAY - Batting Cage :THURSDAY - Game Situation Drills :FRIDAY - Game Day! :SATURDAY - Sleep In :SUNDAY Signature Move When I was first learning to play I could do everything right at practice, but when I got into a real game I would kind of freeze up because I was thinking too much about what I was supposed to be doing instead of just going out, having fun and letting my instincts guide me. After a couple of games my dad gave me this big pack of bubble gum and told me that he wanted me to blow a bubble every time I came up to bat. Bubbles are fun, and before I knew it I was just out there playing and having a good time. Since then I always have a couple of packs in my bat bag, and blowing a big bubble still helps remind me to just go out and have fun. Category:Doll notebooks Category:Clawdeen Wolf logs